Midnight Library: Scary Stories
by Alexa Velvet
Summary: Just a bunch of random scary stories! I know they're quite short but yeah. Hence why they're called short stories. DISClAIMER: Not all stories are mine. Enjoy!
1. Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights?

Note: These are just some random scary stories I've come up with. Enjoy!

Story #1

Two dorm mates in college were in the same science class. The teacher had just reminded them about the midterm the next day when one dorm mate - let's call her Juli - got asked to this big bash by the hottest guy in school. The other dorm mate, Meg, had pretty much no interest in going and, being a diligent student, she took notes on what the midterm was about. After the entire period of flirting wit...h her date, Juli was totally unprepared for her test, while Meg was completely prepared for a major study date with her books.

At the end of the day, Juli spent hours getting ready for the party while Meg started studying. Juli tried to get Meg to go, but she was insistent that she would study and pass the test. The girls were rather close and Juli didn't like leaving Meg alone to be bored while she was out having a blast. Juli finally gave up, using the excuse that she would cram in homeroom the next day.

Juli went to the party and had the time of her life with her date. She headed back to the dorm around 2 a.m. and decided not to wake Meg. She went to bed nervous about the midterm and decided she would wake up early to ask Meg for help.

She woke up and went to wake Meg. Meg was lying on her stomach, apparently sound asleep. Juli rolled Meg over to reveal Meg's terrified face. Juli, concerned, turned on the desk lamp. Meg's study stuff was still open and had blood all over it. Meg had been slaughtered. Juli, in horror, fell to the floor and looked up to see, written on the wall in Meg's blood: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights!"

As told by Jon Little...

I heard about a girl who went back to her dorm room late one night to get her books before heading to her boyfriend's room for the night. She entered but did not turn on the light, knowing that her roommate was sleeping. She stumbled around the room in the dark for several minutes, gathering books, clothes, toothbrush, etc. before finally leaving.

The next day, she came back to her room to find it surrounded by police. They asked if she lived there and she said yes. They took her into her room, and there, written in blood on the wall, were the words "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Her roommate was being murdered while she was getting her things.


	2. The Molly Dolly

STORY #2

There was once a little girl called Suzie, who lived on a farm with her mother and father. She had no brothers or sisters and she was too far away to go around to her friend's house but she was happy playing in the fields near her home. One day, as she went to play in the fields as normal, she found a china doll at the field gate. It had a pretty pink and white dress on and had ...long blonde hair that was held in pig tails with pink ribbons. However, the strangest thing about the doll was that it's eye's were light pink. Not only that, the doll was not dirty from the mud in the fields except that it's shoes were caked in mud.

Suzie took the doll and ran back home. She went into the kitchen to see her mother and asked if she could keep the doll. Her mother turned around and said yes. Suzie was delighted and named her new doll "Molly". She put Molly up on to her bedroom window sill. That night, Suzie said good night to her parents and went up stairs to her bedroom. She got into bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice: "Suzie...I'm on the Floor." Suzie sat up from her bed and saw that Molly was sitting on the floor.

Suzie got out of bed and picked up Molly and put her on the window sill. She went back to bed and was about to go to sleep when she heard the voice again: "Suzie...I'm on the Floor again." Suzie sat up and saw that the doll was on the floor but standing. Suzie got out of bed and ran out of the room, downstairs and to her parents. "MUM! DAD! MOLLY WAS TALKING!" Suzie cried. "Now, Suzie. Molly isn't alive. Go back to bed." said her dad.

Suzie sadly went back to her bedroom and put Molly back on the window sill. She climbed into bed and was about to go to sleep when she heard the voice again: "Suzie...I'm on your bed" Suzie sat up and saw that Molly was standing at the end of her bed. Suzie jumped out of bed and and ran downstairs to her parents again. "MUM! DAD! MOLLY WAS TALKING AND SHE'S ON MY BED!" Her Father sighed, "Suzie, Go to bed. Your doll is not alive" Suzie slowly went back upstairs and into her room. She put Molly back on the window sill and went back to bed.

However, she heard the voice again: "Suzie...I'm closer to you." Suzie looked up and saw the doll on her tummy. Suzie had enough of Molly and shouted "Leave Me ALONE! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AND CREEPY!" And with that, Suzie grabbed Molly and put the doll in her cupboard and shut the doors. She then put a broom handle through the handles so the cupboard was locked.

Suzie sighed with relief and went to bed but before she could fall asleep, she heard the voice for last time: "Suzie...I'm next to you...I got a big axe...And I'm going to take your pretty head too!"

The next morning Suzie's Father went to say good morning to his daughter. He open the door and screamed. Inside the room, he saw Molly standing on the window sill, holding a toy axe in one hand and Suzie's head in the other


	3. Saved By A Stranger

STORY #3

One night a woman went out for drinks with her girlfriends. She left the bar fairly late at night, got in her car and onto the deserted highway. After a few minutes she noticed a lone pair of headlights in her rear-view mirror, approaching at a pace just slightly quicker than hers. As the car pulled up behind her she glanced and saw the turn signal on — the car was going to pass — when suddenly it... swerved back behind her, pulled up dangerously close to her tailgate and the brights flashed.

Now she was getting nervous. The lights dimmed for a moment and then the brights came back on and the car behind her surged forward. The frightened woman struggled to keep her eyes on the road and fought the urge to look at the car behind her. Finally, her exit approached but the car continued to follow, flashing the brights periodically.

Through every stoplight and turn, it followed her until she pulled into her driveway. She figured her only hope was to make a mad dash into the house and call the police. As she flew from the car, so did the driver of the car behind her — and he screamed, "Lock the door and call the police! Call 911!"

When the police arrived the horrible truth was finally revealed to the woman. The man in the car had been trying to save her. As he pulled up behind her and his headlights illuminated her car, he saw the silhouette of a man with a butcher knife rising up from the back seat to stab her, so he flashed his brights and the figure crouched back down.


	4. Grandma's Dead

STORY #4

My great-great grandmother, ill for quite some time, finally passed away after lying in a coma for several days. My great-great grandfather was devastated beyond belief, as she was his one true love and they had been married over 50 years. They were married so long it seemed as if they knew each other's innermost thoughts.

After the doctor pronounced her dead, my great-great grandfather insisted... that she was not. They had to literally pry him away from his wife's body so they could ready her for burial.

Now, back in those days they had backyard burial plots and did not drain the body of its fluids. They simply prepared a proper coffin and committed the body (in its coffin) to its permanent resting place. Throughout this process, my great-great grandfather protested so fiercely that he had to be sedated and put to bed. His wife was buried and that was that.

That night he woke to a horrific vision of his wife hysterically trying to scratch her way out of the coffin. He phoned the doctor immediately and begged to have his wife's body exhumed. The doctor refused, but my great-great grandfather had this nightmare every night for a week, each time frantically begging to have his wife removed from the grave.

Finally the doctor gave in and, together with local authorities, exhumed the body. The coffin was pried open and to everyone's horror and amazement, my great-great grandmother's nails were bent back and there were obvious scratches on the inside of the coffin.


	5. Lover's Demise

Story #5

A girl and her boyfriend are making out in his car. They had parked in the woods so no one would see them. When they were done, the boy got out to pee and the girl waited for him in the safety of the car.

After waiting five minutes, the girl got out of the car to look for her boyfriend. Suddenly, she sees a man in the shadows. Scared, she gets back in the car to drive away, when she hears a very... faint squeak... squeak... squeak...

This continued a few seconds until the girl decided she had no choice but to drive off. She hit the gas as hard as possible but couldn't go anywhere, because someone had tied a rope from the bumper of the car to a nearby tree.

Well, the girl slams on the gas again and then hears a loud scream. She gets out of the car and realizes that her boyfriend is hanging from the tree. The squeaky noises were his shoes slightly scraping across the top of the car!


	6. Paranormal Activity

Story #6

I remember being frightened all the time. Scared. Like something was always waiting for me in the next room.  
It all began when I moved into an old Villa, built in the early 1900's. I was 7 years old. My brother (who was only 5 at the time) and I were so excited. My father renovated the house shortly after we moved in. He ext...ended my room, (which we called the sun room, as it was at the far end of the house where the sun shone in all day), and put in a new kitchen, bathrooms, and built a large deck in the backyard with a fish pond at the far end.  
We also welcomed a new dog into our family. A big fluffy German Shepard, called Norman.  
It wasn't long after we moved in that we started experiencing strange phenomena. The first recollections of these happenings are ones I can't remember, but ones that my mother had informed me about later in life. Whilst my bedroom was being renovated, I shared a room with my brother. One night, Mum awoke to the sound of us having a conversation. Assuming we had stayed up past our bed time, she came into the room and told us to go to sleep. Instead of responding, we continued to talk, and at that moment she said realized we were sleep-talking. "There he is!" I said "He's coming!" My brother then began to say "The man is here!" My mother thought this was strange, so she woke us up, saying we'd had a bad dream.  
The next instance occurred, again, to my mother. She awoke to footsteps walking around her bed. When we opened her eyes, she saw a short black shadow with glowing green eyes starring back at her. She hit out at the 'thing' in fear, which resulted in my father waking up, confused. He insisted that she must have been dreaming, as he didn't believe in anything paranormal. The bizarre thing was, that 5 minutes after she had seen this glowing eyed creature, my brother ran into her bedroom saying he had just seen 'E.T' standing by his bed.  
I remember my first encounter with a ghost. I would have been about 10 years old. It was after Dad had finished renovating my new bedroom. It was a still night, and no moon in the sky, so my bedroom was pitch black. Like my mother, I awoke to footsteps slowly walking into my room and around my bed. I opened my eyes, and to my horror, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, knelt beside my bed. He just starred at me, smiling. A white glow surrounded him, it was so bright it hurt my eyes. I remember being so terrified. I couldn't move. I felt frozen, my heart was racing. I got the courage to pull the blanket up over my head, and lay there in the darkness hoping he had gone away. After a few minutes, he had.  
Our dog Norman was also subject to seeing something paranormal in the house. He used to sit in front of the old fireplace, starring at the mantle piece as if something was there. Waving my hand in front of his eyes didn't deter him. I always wondered if he could see something we couldn't.  
My mother saw many other entities, including a tall man wearing a top hat, a girl with abnormally big eyes and long brown hair, and small children playing on her window seat.  
The most terrifying experience I had, was something I could not see, but could only hear. I had just hopped into bed and turned off the light, when I noticed a noise that sounded like somebody breathing heavily. I listened for a while. It got louder and louder. It was the scariest thing I've ever heard in my life. I was actually convinced someone HAD to be in the room, under my bed or in the closet. Too frightened to move, I called out to my parents. Dad came into the room and asked me what was wrong. After informing him of the breathing, he sat with me in silence to see if he could hear what I'd been telling him about. We sat quietly for a couple of minutes, and NOTHING could be heard. It had completely stopped. He said it could have been the water pipes, told me not to worry, and tucked me into bed. I felt comforted, especially now that the breathing had gone. But seconds after he left the room, it started again. It was a deep breathing. Almost like whoever it was, was struggling to breathe. I can't describe how terrifying it was to hear such a thing.  
Even when I invited friends over to the house, they were too scared to come back after their visit. On one occasion, I had 3 friends over. We were playing in the garden at dusk, and I ran inside to grab everyone a drink. When I came back, the three smiling faces had now turned to ones of fear. They told me that while I was gone, they heard someone say 'Hello!" When I asked them to describe the voice, they could only tell me that it sounded like a very small child, coming from behind the plants and shrubs next to the pond.  
I also witnessed some poltergeist activity in the old Villa. One evening, while I was sitting by the fire with Mum, we heard a noise coming from the kitchen. We both glanced in the direction of where the sound had come from, and to our surprise, a plastic water jug was hovering above the bench in mid air for a good 3 seconds. Suddenly, it fell to the floor, making us jump. Nothing was said, we both just looked at each other, with concerned faces. It was like we were so used to things like that happening.  
The final happening that I can recall before we moved out, was something beyond bizarre. I would have been about 16 at the time. My brother and I decided to go outside with our sleeping bags and look at the stars for a while. It was a good clear night for it. We noticed that the moon looked strange that night, it had a glow about it that we'd never seen before. After a few minutes of starring at it, the glow got stronger and the top of it began to ripple and flicker, like a ball of fire. In complete amazement, we sat there watching. What we thought was the moon, then zoomed off and disappeared into the night sky, so fast, it was hard to comprehend what had just happened. To this day, we still don't know what it was. We were so sure it was the moon.  
Over the space of 11 years in the house, my family and I experienced some terrifying things. In the end, we had to move out because my parents decided to split. A week after they announced this, my Dog died of cancer, and my cat was found dead in the garden. It was like the end of an era.  
We sold the house to a nice couple, with two children and a small baby. I still drive past the house regularly, and wonder if they experience paranormal activity. I guess I'll never know.


	7. Don't Play With Ouija Boards

Story #7

My family and I have lived in this house since I was in the 4th grade. It was always a completely normal house, until I played with that stupid Oujia board. My younger and sister and I had played with it when I was in the 6th grade. I asked "Who are you?" The Oujia board responded, "Margaret." Chills were sent down my spine. I didn't move the board piece, and neither did my sister. I asked another... question. "What do you want?" We waited a short 3 seconds, and the piece moved again. "My sister and my best friend" it responded. We immediately stopped playing. That creeped us out.  
A few months later, after nothing weird had happened, I invited my friend Van over to the house. It was about his 7th time coming over. Nothing weird had ever happened to him. So, this night, my parents were out shopping, and my siblings were doing their things outside of the house. My sister Katie, the one who helped with the Oujia board, stayed in. It was late at night. (Probably about 11 o' clock.) Katie, Van and I were sitting on the couch, when we suddenly heard a loud bang come from upstairs. Van, being the scaredy-cat he always was, squealed in fear. "What was that?" He asked quietly. "I don't know. Katie, come up and look with me." I responded. My sister Katie was always brave. "Okay, Declan. Let's go." We grabbed each other's hands and stepped onto the first stair. Suddenly, a burst of pain shot through my arm. "OW!" Katie and I yelled at the same time. Apparently, she had got the same cut on her arm. We both looked up the stairs. A young girl, about 10 years old, was staring down at us. The thing was, she didn't have any eyes. They both looked like they had been shot out. "Margaret?" I asked. She shook her head, which told us "No." We screamed in chorus, running back down the few steps we'd come up. Telling Van about it, he looked as if he was about to cry, while saying "Stop it! You guys are scaring me!" He never came over again.  
So, my sister Megan always has really weird dreams. She once had a dream that somebody was in her room strangling her. Once, she even had a dream she was sleeping on the bottom bunk in my room, listening to somebody on the top bunk banging down on the mattress. I always sleep in my room, but scared, now. She always had the creepiest dreams about our house. One night, I was completely convinced her dreams had come true. I walked up the stairs, alone. My sister Megan was out with her friends again. Walking into the bathroom, I had noticed something about her room at the end of the hall. The door was open, and her dim, desk light was on. I could see the reflection of her mirror and the desk light in the window through her doorway. I asked loudly, "Margaret, is that you?" Suddenly, I saw a face appear in the mirror. It wasn't the girl with the shot-out eyes. This time, the face looked a bit less demented, and looked older. About 16, I was guessing. The face nodded. I knew, Margaret was there. She suddenly looked very happy as two other faces appeared in the mirror. One was the girl with the shot-out eyes, and another was a boy wearing a dinosaur hat. He looked like he was 16, also. My little brother had told me about seeing that boy. I smiled. I knew, Margaret was happy. She was with her sister and her best friend. I don't know how I knew, I guess it was just intuition. Now, I was determined to find out about who they were, and how they got here.  
I had recently found out about the history of my house. Margaret Haylord, the girl from the Oujia board. Lisa Haylord, the girl with shot out eyes. Alex Kresh, the boy with the dinosaur hat. They were all killed by the same woman in my house. Her name was Alexia Haylord. Lisa & Margaret's mother. She was drunk that night. She killed the whole family, then killed herself. Now, whenever I see a dark figure, I'm sure that I shouldn't talk to it. I don't want to risk it.


	8. Daddy's Home

Story #8

I was extremely sick one night, running a fever and vomiting every other minute. My mom and my two brothers went to my grandma's for the night while my dad stayed home with me.  
I woke up in the middle of the night feeling very sick again. I got out of bed and decided to get some medicine from my dad. So I walked to the kitchen, no dad. I walked into the living room, no dad. I walked into his bedro...om, no dad. I suddenly realized he's probably out in his office working. Dad had built a small building right outside of the house and his eyes were always glued to the computer. So I headed out there, desperate to feel better.  
It was cold and windy outside. It's very creepy when it's midnight out of the country, you always feel like your being watched, which I did.  
I finally made it to his office, yet again, no dad. Confused and upset, I started walking back to the house to get warm. I made it to the front of the house when I saw my dad at the front window, waving for me to come in. I jogged closer and was about to reach for the front door when I heard a vehicle pull up behind me.  
It was my dad's truck! Confused, I walked to the truck when my dad stepped out, "What are you doing out of bed? Your gonna feel worse out in this weather!"  
I was shocked, scared, silent, and still. He had to shake me to get me to walk, but I tried to convince him not to go inside. Parents, they never believe a true ghost story when it comes from a child.  
I don't know what that was but I know that it was trying to lure me inside. I never encountered anything else after that. My mom might have, she wanted to move out of the house as soon as possible. So we did a year later


	9. Guardian Angel

Story #9

My mom died when I was just seven, but I always felt like she was closer to me than any living person. I'm 14 now, and this happened to me not long ago, while my dad was in a meeting and my sister was at work.  
I was IMing a friend when a message popped up. The signature was, "I'm always there 4 u."  
"Don't take the bus to school tomorrow," it said.  
I didn't have any friends with that signature. I squinted at it, then typed back, frowning, "Ok but who are you?"  
After twenty minutes, there was no reply, so I gave up and closed the chat windows.  
The next morning, I overslept. When I woke up, I was in a frantic hurry to get to my bus step, but I was halfway down the sidewalk towards the place where the bus picked me up when I remembered what "I'm always there 4 u" had said.  
I hesitated, feeling the tug of lateness pull me towards the bus stop, but remembering those words so vividly. Finally, I dashed back to the house and asked my dad to drive me to school.  
I jumped out of the car at the school to find everyone solemn-faced. My bus had crashed, it seemed; no one had been killed, but the back had been severely crushed and luckily there was an empty seat where most of the damage occurred.  
It was my usual seat, I realized. If I'd been on the bus that morning, I would have died.  
With a strange sort of weightlessness buoying me up, I went home that day and opened the chat logs. There was no sign of the strange message from the day before. I logged on to the IM site and searched for "I'm always there 4 u."  
I already knew before the window loaded what it was going to say.  
"No results for 'I'm always there 4 u'," it read.  
Whether it was my mom or my guardian angel - or if my mom is my guardian angel - I'll never know, but I'll never forget what happened that day


	10. Don't Let It In

Story #10

Have you ever thought what it would be like to sleep in a old abandoned house? Me neither, but I never thought I would have to move into one where someone had died from murder!  
My dad and I had been best friends for years since mom died. Dad decided he would move and start fresh. A old house stood on the brink of a graveyard in Liverpool. Dad and I decided it would need some work so we got together and worked on our rooms.  
I was painting the last wall in my room a dark pink. Dad was in his room on a break having a coffee and sorting the carpeting for every room in the house. Suddenly the temperature dropped in my room. The light flickered and went out. I almost screamed when I saw the walls brighten slightly. It turned to a blood red and it dripped from the light. I manged a croke. "DAD! HELP ME!" I choked. The light flashed on and the walls flashed back to normal. Dad burst in with paint all over him and a phone in one hand. "What? Eva, what's going on?" He said tapping me lightly. I gulped and managed to whisper a nothing.  
The next day I worked on Dad's room and he did mine. But dad didn't see the things I saw. That night I clambered into my bed and switched on my lamp. Suddenly there was a light tapping of nails against glass. I flung myself off the bed and gripped my lamp to my chest. I slowly approached the window. It stopped. I stopped dead in my tracks when it started louder. I drew the curtains and screamed but noting came from my mouth. My lamp was pulled from my arms and flung across the room. I stared at the face outside my window. It smiled showing long, pointed fangs. "Now you see me...Now you don't!" It mouthed and then it was gone.  
I explained what had happened to dad but he laughed. The next night I kept the window closed and the curtains open. I crawled under the covers as the tapping started again.  
Every night that happens but I promised myself I would never see what he did to me when IF I let him in.


	11. Not So Safe

Story #11

A teenage boy drove his date to a dark and deserted Lovers' Lane for a make-out session. After turning on the radio for mood music, he leaned over and began kissing the girl.

A short while later, the music suddenly stopped and an announcer's voice came on, warning in an urgent tone that a convicted murderer had just escaped from the state insane asylum — which happened to be located not far from Lovers' Lane — and that anyone who noticed a strange man lurking about with a hook in place of his right hand should immediately report his whereabouts to the police.

The girl became frightened and asked to be taken home. The boy, feeling bold, locked all the doors instead and, assuring his date they would be safe, attempted to kiss her again. She became frantic and pushed him away, insisting that they leave. Relenting, the boy peevishly jerked the car into gear and spun its wheels as he pulled out of the parking space.

When they arrived at the girl's house she got out of the car, and, reaching to close the door, began to scream uncontrollably. The boy ran to her side to see what was wrong and there, dangling from the door handle, was a bloody hook.


	12. Stranded

Story #12

A woman and her boyfriend were on their way home from somewhere (not important) one night, and suddenly his car ran out of gas. It was about one in the morning and they were completely alone in the middle of the nowhere.

The guy stepped out of the car, saying comfortingly to... his girlfriend, "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go out for some help. Lock the doors, though."

She locked the doors and sat restlessly, waiting for her boyfriend to come back. Suddenly, she sees a shadow fall across her lap. She looks up to see... not her boyfriend, but a strange, crazed looking man. He is swinging something in his right hand.

He sticks his face close to the window and slowly pulls up his right hand. In it is her boyfriend's decapitated head, twisted horribly in pain and shock. She shuts her eyes in horror and tries to make the image go away. When she opens her eyes, the man is still there, grinning psychotically. He slowly lifts his left hand, and he is holding her boyfriend's keys... to the car.


	13. She's Watching

Story #13

I was 11 years old when we moved to Ruckersville, Virginia, just me, my mom, and younger sister and brothers. We were looking for a home. When my mom finally found one, all we could think was, "Oh my God, we finally have a house."  
The house made us feel like we belonged there, like it was meant just for us as a family. And the house was right next to our landlord, who we didn't like; all she seemed to care about was cursing us and taking all our money. But she was a very strange old lady, and her husband was also strange.  
After a couple of months of living there, my mom, my brother Matt and I were kind of scared of the house. My mom had heard someone try to break in, and when she looked there was no one there even though the doorknob was still moving. My brother had come running from the basement one day to tell us he'd heard noises of metal hitting together, and when he looked up, brass buckles fell out of nowhere. The basement was always scaring everyone; you couldn't go down there alone without being paranoid that someone was lingering in the darkness, watching you.  
I had shared a room with my sister, with her bed on one side of the room and mine on the other. I always had the radio on at night because it helped me sleep.  
One night I woke up from a dream: I was lying in my bed and I suddenly awoke to turn my radio off. A woman with super sharp nails grabbed my hand and ripped it off of my arm. When I woke from that nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep for a while, so I just lay there and put my head under the covers. Minutes went by and it grew very cold; I started hearing a slight moaning noise, like a woman's voice whispering.  
Stupidly, I thought nothing if it, believing it was my radio. I had awoken and went to turn off the radio, but I thought of my dream and stopped myself, beginning to sweat. I was paranoid. I took my head out from beneath my covers and lay there, eyes closed. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes and finally got up enough courage to turn off my radio.  
I fell asleep for a couple if minutes and I woke up to the moaning noises again and when I opened my eyes I saw her...  
There was a young women standing over my bed. I could only see her for a moment. As she stood over the edge of my bed, she stared at me with anger, sadness, and fear in her eyes, though they were still and blank. She had her hair, which looked like it had just been dyed a blondish-orange color, pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were very dark brown, almost as if they were black, and her pupils were as big as quarters. She had a pug-like nose and her lips were cut from cheek to cheek then sloppily sewn together. I couldn't see her ears, but they looked as if they were also sewn to her head. I could only see from a little below her shoulders and up and I saw that she was naked.  
I was so scared. I wanted to scream, but my fear held it in me. She slowly dissolved into the air. I couldn't scream so I shut my eyes and cried, but I didn't have any tears. Louder and louder I cried, until my mom said, in a tired voice, "Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay?"  
I didn't answer, just cried until she said, "Come here."  
"I can't," I told her. "What if she's in the hallway?"  
My mom thought I was delusional. She kept telling me to come to her room, so eventually I took my covers off, sat up, and put my feet on the ground. Still crying, I stood up and ran as fast as I could to my mother's room and jumped up onto her bed. Shaking violently, I told her everything.  
Of course, she told me it was just a dream and that I should go back to bed. At this point I managed to cry tears. I slowly walked out of my mom's room, glancing down the hall way and into the bathroom. I was so scared, but I had to pee.  
I went to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind me. I sat down and happened to glance towards the bathtub.  
There she was, staring through the transparent curtain. She lifted her hand and started to move the shower curtain open; her hand looked like that of the woman from my dream. I darted out of the bathroom, back to my bedroom, and slept with my light on.  
I never saw her again, but my brother Matt told me he had had a dream of a woman, and when he described her to me she matched the description of the same girl I saw. But every time I try to tell this story out loud, I always choke


	14. Boy In The Window

Story #14

Ever since I moved into my own room, strange things have been happening. At first, I loved my room. I designed it all on my own: the wall colors, decorations, and furniture were all to my taste, and I had a sleep over to christen it. However, once my friends left the next morning, things got weird. During that evening, my dad and I sat up watching "Family Guy" and I saw a figure pass by the window. From what I could see, it was a teenage boy with jet black hair. I went to see if someone was at the door, but nothing was there. So, I thought it was my imagination, but over the next few days the boy continued to pass the window at the same time. One night, I was just lying in my bed trying to drift off to sleep, but then something woke me up. I heard a rattling noise; it sounded like my computer chair had rolled across the room. I pulled the sheets away from my ears and sat up to find the computer chair right beside my bed, and it looked as though a figure had just faded away from the chair. Like anyone, I freaked out and ran into my dad's room. "Dad! Dad! Get up now!" I yelled.  
"Aimee, this better be important," he moaned. I explained to him about what had just happened and dragged him to my room, but once we turned on the light, the computer chair was back at my desk and the bed was made. Dad was obviously irritated, and I begged him to let me sleep in my old room, but he just told me it was my imagination. Reluctantly, I crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep, but throughout the whole night, voices kept filling my ears.  
The next night, I decided I was going to prove my dad wrong and get some proof of this ghost. So I invited my friends over and we turned off every light in the house and sat up using our phones to take pictures, videos and voice recordings. It was a lot of fun but nothing showed up. Once they left, I tried it again on my own. I gathered up a lot of videos etc and turned on the lights. I got one ghostly picture of a boy's face in my bedroom and one voice recording of a boy talking. I was so chuffed! To be sure I wouldn't lose this evidence, I saved it to my memory card.  
When dad got home, I skimmed through my phone looking for the evidence but couldn't find it. It had been deleted. I was annoyed, upset and freaked out by this, and didn't bother telling dad that I even tried to get evidence. That night, when I went to bed, The room went extremely cold. So cold that I could see the vapor from my breath. This was weird because the heating had been turned on ages ago meaning the house should be like an oven. I completely froze and felt tingles creep up my spine. Two hands as cold as ice curled around my neck. Despite my attempt to scream for help, not a sound came out of my mouth. I could barely breathe.  
"Don't ever tell people I'm here," hissed a young male voice, "Or else I will continue squeezing your neck."  
I could feel someone breathing down my neck. Rigidly, I nodded my head as if to tell him I wouldn't reveal him. Then, the hands slowly released my neck, the breathing stopped, and the room warmed again. I sat there, still unable to breath despite my screaming lungs. I was completely paralyzed with fear. Ever since the incident, the breathing continues to fill my ears night after night. The boy still appears at the window, and the computer chair still moves.


	15. Closer Than You Think

Story #15

One cold winter night, sixteen year old Kelly Sanders was home alone, as her parents had gone out to a dinner party at a friend's house. It had been snowing all afternoon, but had just recently stopped. After studying for a while, she decides to relax a little- after all, she finally had the house to herself. She makes some popcorn, gets a nice warm, fuzzy blanket, and sn...uggles under it to watch one of her favorite movies. In their lounge room, the television is positioned a few feet in front of the glass sliding door that leads to the patio and backyard. By midnight, Kelly's parents are still not home, and she begins to feel uneasy, but refuses to call them, for risk of sounding like she couldn't take care of herself. Suddenly, her eye catches a glint of light from behind the TV, and right there, just outside the glass door, was a crazy-eyed man, grinning maliciously at her, and holding a long, narrow blade in his left hand. Terrified, the girl panics, pulls the blanket up over her head and grabs the cordless phone by her side. Kelly calls the police, and as luck would have it, there was a patrol car less than a block from her house. In a matter of seconds, two officers are on the scene and Kelly tells them about the armed man staring through the glass. The first officer opens the sliding door and looks around the area. After a few moments, she turns and explains to Kelly that there couldn't have been anyone standing out there, as there would have been footprints in the snow. The second officer tells her that she is probably just tired and her imagination was playing tricks on her. He beckoned at the TV where the horror movie she had been watching was still playing. "Stuff like that didn't help matters, either,'' he said smiling. Kelly smiled too, more at her own immaturity than the officer's remark, still a little shaken. As the police are about to leave, the male officer stops and looks behind the sofa that Kelly had been sitting on. His jaw drops and eyes widen in shock. Kelly and the other officer notice his reaction and follow his gaze; they both gasp. There were wet footprints and a discarded knife on the carpet behind the couch


	16. The Smith Sisters

Story #16

This is a story about the Smith sisters who were murdered anonymously while they slept in their bedroom.  
It's an urban legend about a boy named John Smith who was very fond of scary emails and pop-ups.  
Every day, he would find new ones and post them to everyone he knew. He even started making some himself and sending them to strangers. He loved to scare people on the Net.

John lived in Plainfield, Wisconsin. One day in November 2007, he opened up his Inbox and found a message that appeared to be from two young girls. They called themselves the Smith Sisters and told him they were his older sisters, which confused him because he was an only child. They said years ago, they had lived in his house.

He replied, saying he didn't have any sisters and told them to get lost and leave him alone. The next day, he received a chilling message with some photo attachments. The first photo was of two young girls.  
The caption on it said "Smith Sisters murdered anonymously".

The girls said in the email that they were indeed his older sisters. They told him that in 1993 they had lived in his house. His bedroom had once been their bedroom. They told him all about growing up and about their lives and how happy they had been until one horrible night.

He opened up the other attachment. It was a scan of an old newspaper article.

In 1993, two sisters were brutally murdered in the small-town community of Plainfield, Wisconsin. Lisa Smith, 19 and her sister, Sarah Smith, 15 were attacked in their parents home on the night of November 17th, around 1:30AM. The Smith Sisters were lying in bed when a crazed killer broke into the house. No-one heard them scream. In the morning, their parents found the dead bodies of the Smith Sisters hidden in the bedroom closet. They had been skinned alive. The killer was long gone and no trace of him could be found. They had been murdered anonymously. Police conducted an extensive investigation, but to no avail. The motives for the attack were never discovered. Nor was the attacker ever found. The only lead authorities had was a series of strange emails found in Lisa's computer. The case was closed in October of 2000.  
In the rest of the email, the sisters said that they were angry that the case was closed and people forgot about them.

They were angry that their parents wanted to forget about them too.

They were angry that their parents decided to start over and had a new baby. A little boy named John.

They were angry that their parents had never mentioned their daughters or their tragic murder to their new son John.

John Smith, sent an angry reply saying he didnt believe what they were saying. He didnt believe the Smith Sisters were really related to him and he didn't believe the newspaper article was real. He told them to go to hell.

Five minutes later, he got another email from them. It said If you don't believe us, look in the bedroom closet.

That was the last email that was found on John's computer. Police were unable to trace who had sent the messages to him.

On the floor of the closet, the police found a faint message, carved in the wood. It simply read Lisa and Sarah – 1993″. Underneath that, was another carving that read John 2007.

No-one knows what John did next, but in the morning, John's parents woke up to find their son missing. Then they checked his bedroom closet and got the shock of their lives. There they found the dead body of their son. He had been skinned alive.

No-one knows what really happened that night. Police were only able to piece together parts of the story based on what they found on Johns computer.

The parents were devastated. How could this happen to a family. First their daughters were murdered. And now years later their son is murdered.

It seemed too weird to be just a coincidence. Two sisters are murdered and then years later, their brother is murdered in exactly the same way, in exactly the same place. And the only evidence left behind is a few scary emails


	17. Lived Once, Buried Twice

Story #17

In my town of Lurgan, roughly 100 years ago, there lived a women who was very old. Her husband had died early in the marriage and the ring her husband bought was, for the time, priceless.

One morning, she took ill and was presumed dead. Her family held a funeral and buried her. That night, grave robbers dug up her body and tried to get the ring off of her finger. The ring was very tight on her old and swollen knuckles so they had trouble removing it from her hand. They tried to saw of her finger and after their first pull on the saw, just as it scraped her bone, the woman screamed.

The robbers were so surprised they ran off in fear. She managed to walk back into town and it turned out the women was unconscious when she was presumed dead.  
A few years later she finally did pass away and it was in engraved on her tombstone: "LIVED ONCE, BURIED TWICE


	18. Til Death Do Us Part

Story #18

A newly married couple, let's just call them Billy and Mable, had bought a house in Maine. They disregarded the stories told to them about the house by the realtor about the house being haunted by an insane serial killer and moved in. Mable frequently complained about the feeling that someone was touching her in the night, and Billy resolved to stay up the whole night and see who was doing it.

Tr...ue to his word, Billy stayed up the whole night. He just didn't stay in the room. Around midnight, he was gripped by the feeling of an overwhelming thirst. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Before he could get a glass, he heard the most horrible screaming from Mable's room. Billy rushed upstairs and screamed himself. Mable's mutilated corpse was strewn in various places around the bed. Billy rushed downstairs and called the police. Several nights later, Billy was sleeping peacefully. Until around midnight. Again feeling very thirsty, he went downstairs and got a glass of water. He went upstairs and saw a lump in the bed. He ripped off the covers and the ghost of Mable floated up. She had an unholy light in her eyes, and the dark form of another man floated beside her. Mable held the biggest knife Billy had ever seen in her hand.  
"Didn't you promise, Billy? Didn't you promise? 'Till death do we part? Didn't you promise?" Mable said as she floated towards the paralyzed Billy.


	19. Humans Can Lick Too

Story #19

A young girl named Lisa was left alone on several accounts as her parents worked late. Her parents bought her a dog to keep her company. One night Lisa was awoken by a constant dripping sound. She got up and went to the kitchen to turn off the tap properly. As she was getting back into the bed she stuck her hand under the bed and the dog licked it. The dripping sound continued, so she went to the ...bathroom and turned off the tap properly in there, too. She went back to her bedroom and stuck her hand under the bed, and the dog licked it again. But the dripping continued, so she went outside and turned off the taps out there. She came back to bed, stuck her hand under it, and the dog licked it again. The dripping continued, drip, drip, drip. This time she listened and located the source of the dripping — it was coming from her cupboard. She opened the cupboard door, and there was her dog hanging upside down with its neck cut, and written on the window on the inside of the cupboard was, "HUMANS CAN LICK TOO!"


	20. Spiders

Story #20

A young woman was sunbathing on the beach and was just about to drop off to sleep, when she felt an insect running along her jawbone and then down her neck. She brushed it away, and thought nothing more of it.

After about a week, she noticed what she thought was a pimple growing and growing. The skin was inflamed and it looked like a blister. Then, one day, she was blow-drying her hair and hit the inflamed spot with her hair dryer. The blistered skin broke open and hundreds of tiny white baby spiders and pus came pouring out of the wound!

It seems that while she was sunbathing, her pores had enlarged enough that a mama spider could deposit her egg sac in one. They incubated under her skin until she smacked herself in the jaw with the hair dryer!


End file.
